


The One With Yibo's Crush

by emma_screams



Series: C.L.I.Q.U.E [1]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Broken bed, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends AU, M/M, bjyx - Freeform, dressed in drag, fast burn, from almost strangers to friends to lovers, my attempt at being funny, steamy romcom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_screams/pseuds/emma_screams
Summary: Having recently ran away from his drag of a job, Xiao Zhan stumbles into meeting his old friends in Beijing. With nowhere else to go, Xiao Zhan is offered a place to stay with his old college roommate, Yu Bin, at least until he can finally sort things out in his life.There in Beijing, he meets a handsome young man he hasn’t seen in years and who happens to have somehow stuck himself in Yu Bin’s friends, a group of people who have decided to integrate Xiao Zhan as well.With them, Xiao Zhan relearns the inconsistent patterns of life and friendship, and the high of falling in (and out) of love. It isn’t what Xiao Zhan expected when he decided to build a new life away from Chongqing but, whatever. Life is a box of surprises anyway. And he’ll be goddamned if he doesn’t take it.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Series: C.L.I.Q.U.E [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856287
Comments: 70
Kudos: 287
Collections: BJYX Prompt Fest 2020





	The One With Yibo's Crush

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [fireflavoredwhiskey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflavoredwhiskey/pseuds/fireflavoredwhiskey) in the [bjyx_fest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjyx_fest) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> (F. R. I. E. N. D. S. au; bjyx-centric)
> 
> (Any rating heh he)
> 
> lol another (steamy) romcom. U can wing it however u like; add some dynamics and characters and lots of sex and other shenanigans. i just wanna see some lowkey-acquaintances (almost strangers) to friends to lovers kind of dynamic huehue
> 
> but, again, my mans: i prefer a top!yibo/bottom!zhan-ge if u choose to write this in Rating E. that's the only request i have, BUT: if we don't share the same preference, i think we can settle with no penetration sex hahah. thanks yall
> 
> i have a spotify mix ready for this of course, which you can stream [here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5ncFrd1hKsjFOTtIk8vNlg?si=Cm4AEiaDR7qdoaNx7H-GRw)
> 
> \--
> 
> hope you don't mind that i changed the summary a bit, elle!! ^3^ SANA PO NA GUSTOHAN MO TO LAB YOU 
> 
> this was initially supposed to be an M rated fic but then sunny convinced me to add the smut cos she was like "WHERE'S THE SMUT????' while beta-ing HAHAH it brought me more hardship cos i was trying a different style here and crackish smut is not my thing sldkjslkjf but i hope yall found it enjoyable anyway~ 
> 
> also shout out to my friend, cas! happy birthday bby!!!! <3

**In a nondescript cafe in Beijing,** Yu Bin was telling his group of friends, who were gathered around a coffee table in armchairs and couches, how his third break up of the month hadn’t been _his_ fault.

“And then she said she liked girls??” Yu Bin paused dramatically as he stared at the listening crowd with a bewildered expression, “So I’m the clueless party here. It’s clearly not my fault.”

“Clearly.” Ji Li sarcastically agreed.

“Although,” Yu Bin frowned, scratching his head, “Why _did_ she date me if she’s lesbian?”

“Why _did_ she consider dating you is the question.” Song Jiyang muttered as he was flipping through a magazine. Li Bowen, who heard him, snorted.

“Maybe she got confused.” Ji Li answered in response to Yu Bin’s question.

“With my gender?” Yu Bin asked incredulously, pointing to his face.

Li Bowen suggested, “Or maybe she’s bi.”

“No, she _specifically_ said she likes girls.”

“Or!” Xuan Lu joined in with a grin, “Maybe she didn’t know she was a lesbian _until_ she dated you and thought ‘oh girls are way better than this’.”

Yu Bin shot her an unimpressed look, “Thanks, I feel _so_ much more confident now.”

Xuan Lu apologized with a snicker. She reached over the armchair to rub his shoulder comfortingly.

Sighing, Yu Bin slouched on the couch. “Man, I’m turning 29 this year. I just want to find _the one_ , you know?” He picked up a cookie from the coffee table and took a big bite. “I mean, who doesn’t want any of this?” He gestured to his entire self while his body lounged on the cushions, cookie crumbs littering his mouth.

Everyone stared at him, at a loss for words. Except for Wang Zhuocheng. “Oh, I see now.”

“See what?”

“Why your girlfriends didn’t—ouch!” He turned to glare at Song Jiyang who moved his leg back to cross over the other, still reading his magazine nonchalantly. Wang Zhuocheng lamely finished, “nothing.”

Yu Bin nudged the male beside him, “Yibo, back me up here!”

The youngest in the group raised his head from his phone, looking as if he hadn’t heard a thing, “What?”

“Just say, ‘Yu Bin is gonna marry a fine ass girl one day’.” Yu Bin prompted with a pat on his shoulder. Xuan Lu amusedly shook her head.

Yibo said, “Why the fuck would I say that?”

“Come on, man! I bought cookies for you!”

“You ate half of them.” Yibo deadpanned.

“Huh?!” Yu Bin looked at the nearly empty tray in confusion. He still had that other cookie in hand.

“Well,” Li Bowen said, folding his hands on his lap, “If Yu Bin ever does get married one day, it means the gods have decided to grant him mercy after his two failed attempts.”

“Hey,” Yu Bin pointed his bitten cookie at him, “I thought we said we'd never bring up those other two again. I just wanted to get married, but they—”

At that moment, a loud ruckus occured in the cafe. Yu Bin stopped and everyone turned their heads curiously.

From the entrance, a man dressed in drag had just walked in. A bride drag. Complete with the wig, veil and long, puffy dress.

Yu Bin stared in shock, while Li Bowen’s jaw dropped.

Meanwhile, Ji Li…

“And I just won a million yuan!” he shouted hopefully to the door, palm outstretched. Now the customers’ gazes shifted to him, especially the man in a dress.

“Wait a minute,” Xuan Lu said, standing up, “Zhanzhan?”

Upon hearing his name, Xiao Zhan turned his head and the confusion transitioned to shock. “Lulu?”

“Xiao Zhan?!” Yu Bin exclaimed, springing to his feet as well.

Xiao Zhan gasped and walked eagerly to their table, “Yu Bin!”

“Oh, it’s you!” Song Jiyang waved.

Li Bowen raised a brow. “You know him?”

“Nah.” Song Jiyang dropped his hand and looked away. “I thought I’d join in.”

“Oh my god, it’s been years!” Xuan Lu was saying as she hugged Xiao Zhan enthusiastically. The man embraced her back with a surprised but pleased grin.

“Yeah, like four? Five years?”

Yu Bin punched Xiao Zhan on the shoulder. “I thought you were still back in Chongqing, man.”

“Yeah, what are you doing here in Beijing?” Xuan Lu added.

“It’s… a long story." Xiao Zhan sighed, his shoulder’s slumping. "Is it okay if I sit down? I’ve been running for three blocks.”

They agreed and gestured to the empty spot Yu Bin vacated while Yu Bin perched on the arm of Xuan Lu's chair. As Xiao Zhan plopped down on the couch, half of his dress landed on Yibo’s lap.

“Oh, I’m sorry!”

“It’s okay, ge.”

Just as Xiao Zhan was going to pull the skirt away, he raised his eyes and met Yibo’s. Pausing, Xiao Zhan couldn’t help but stare, wondering if he’d met this handsome young man before.

“Xiao Zhan, let me introduce you to everyone.” Xuan Lu said in a giddy manner. She first gestured to the man seated on an armchair across her. “That’s Li Bowen, and the two on the booth beside him are Song Jiyang and Wang Zhuocheng. On the couch with you are Ji Li and of course, Yibo.”

“And everyone! This is mine and Yu Bin’s good friend from high school and college, Xiao Zhan.” Xuan Lu said lastly. Xiao Zhan gave them all a tiny smile and wave.

“You’re pretty.” Wang Zhuocheng suddenly blurted out.

Everyone fell silent and turned to him. Wang Zhuocheng's face went from dazed to horrified very quickly. “Oh, I didn’t mean… I mean, you _are_ — I just— it’s because you— and I...uh--”

“Somebody please stop him.” Yu Bin said, feeling embarrassed for him.

“It’s alright.” Xiao Zhan giggled. He looked flustered, but he gave Wang Zhuocheng a smile that made his eyes crinkle into crescents, “Thank you.”

“Wow.” Ji Li gaped, while Yibo didn’t look like he was breathing beside him. Ji Li said, “So does it mean you’re still single after leaving someone on the altar? Or is wearing a wedding dress a fetish of yours?”

“ _Finally_ somebodyasked!” Song Jiyang exclaimed, throwing his magazine aside to lean forward like he was about to hear some juicy gossip. The curiosity had been eating him alive.

“Oh. _Oh!_ ” Xiao Zhan looked down at his dress and shook his head with a laugh. “No, I wasn’t at any wedding. This was for my… well, my _previous_ job now.” He turned to Xuan Lu and Yu Bin, “I came to Beijing because I ran away from home.”

Xuan Lu gasped, “You ran away?”

“I mean, technically it’s not running away. I’m a grown man who can make a living for myself.”

Yu Bin nodded and gave him a doubtful once over, “We can see that.”

Ignoring his friend’s sarcasm, Xiao Zhan continued, “And my parents have been bugging me to try and take on different career paths like medicine or business but… I don’t want that.”

“What do you want?” The low sound of Yibo’s voice nearly surprised everyone. The boy was usually so quiet around strangers.

“I want to design.” Xiao Zhan answered, “I want to paint. But if I can’t have that, then my next best choice would be to sing, which I kinda did for this job.” He pinched his dress for emphasis.

“Wait,” Li Bowen said, “You were hired to sing in that?”

Xiao Zhan shrugged his exposed shoulders, “The club said they needed singers” Then his eyes took on a faraway look, “I just didn’t know it was a club for drag queens.”

“Aaaand you didn’t realize that before they put you on hair and makeup?” Ji Li questioned with raised brows.

“I needed the money.” Xiao Zhan simply said, a dejected air around him. “The rent here is so expensive, how does anyone survive?”

Xuan Lu gave him a comforting pat. “Welcome to Beijing.”

“So why’d you run three blocks to get here?” Song Jiyang asked, his elbows propped on his knees and hands cupping his chin.

“Well…” Xiao Zhan bit his lip, looking back to make sure no one had followed him, “I kinda splashed alcohol on my boss’ face after he tried to feel me up in my dress. Then I ran and his guards started chasing after me.”

“Oh my god.” Song Jiyang said, a hand pressed to his mouth. “No wonder you got fired.”

“I don’t really think that’s what you should be focusing on, dude.” Ji Li told him, before turning to Xiao Zhan, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, happens all the time with drunk men.” Xiao Zhan waved his hand flippantly. “It’s just that my boss _wasn’t_ drunk when he did it, so he has no excuse.”

“You shouldn’t go there anymore.” Yibo said, looking a little angry.

“Not after I ruined his makeup, I won’t.” Xiao Zhan agreed, snickering and tucking a hair strand behind his ear. “But now I’m stuck with this dress and a rent I can’t pay for.” He sighed what was like the nth time today. “I only got to last this long in Beijing because I had a roommate. But he left six months ago, and I haven’t been able to find a new one since.”

Yibo straightened up, suddenly looking a little nervous as he spoke, “Uh, Zhan-ge, what if uhm… you know I have uh—”

“Hey, why don’t you stay with me? I’ve got an empty room.” Yu Bin interjected.

“What? Yu Bin…” Xiao Zhan stared at him, speechless, “That’s really nice of you to offer but I-I can’t… I don’t want to impose.”

“Impose? What the hell, man, we’ve been roommates since college. I _know_ you.”

Xiao Zhan looked like he was about to cry. He stood up and embraced Yu Bin, “Thank you! Thank you, Yu Bin! Gods, you don’t know how close I was to packing up and facing my parents with shame. I promise I’ll be out of your hair as soon as I can.”

“Hey, no. Take all the time you need. What are friends for?” Yu Bin patted Xiao Zhan on the back, grinning.

“Aww, that’s great! Now you can hang out with us more, Zhanzhan.” Xuan Lu cheered, getting up to hug the boys too.

Meanwhile, Ji Li had to ask. “Yibo, why are you glaring at that cookie?”

The intense look in Yibo’s eyes didn’t dissipate as he coldly said, “It represents everything I hate right now.”

Ji Li didn’t bother asking why and just moved an inch away on the couch.

* * *

**In a two bedroom apartment,** Ji Li turned to Yibo. "Okay, how does this look?"

Yibo looked up from his ramen, one of his cheeks bulging as he chewed. "It looks fine."

Rolling his eyes, Ji Li complained, "That's what you said three shirts ago!"

"Because they all look fine."

"Do you have anything else in your vocabulary other than fine?"

Yibo swallowed and answered. "Good."

Resigned, Ji Li shook his head. "Hopeless. Why did I even bother?"

"Where are you going anyway?" Yibo asked as he continued to eat on the counter. He took a sip from his cola.

Ji Li winked. "I'm gonna ask Xiao Zhan out on a date."

Yibo spat out his drink just as Ji Li walked past to get to the door.

“Oh come on!!”

Ji Li looked down at his ruined shirt in disgust. “Yibo, what the hell?!”

But Yibo didn't care about some shirt. "You're asking Xiao Zhan out?!"

"Well not in this shirt, thanks to you." Ji Li grumpily said, peeling off the soaked cloth.

Wiping his mouth, Yibo followed him to the bathroom. "But why Xiao Zhan?"

"Uh, are you blind?” Ji Li asked with a raised brow. “The man's fucking hot. And he's going to be living two floors away from us."

"But you… you can’t."

"Can't what?"

"You can't date him."

"Ohoho,” Ji Li’s smile turned sly. “Do you like him too, Mr. Cool Boy?"

Yibo scowled. "Don't call me that."

"Well too bad 'cause I'm gonna ask him out first." Ji Li said, having finished wiping himself dry and dressing himself in one of the other shirts from earlier.

Panicking, Yibo caught his wrist before Ji Li could leave. "Wait, wait, just… remember when I told you about that one crush I had in high school."

"... Yeah?"

"That was Zhan-ge."

Ji Li gaped and he turned to him fully. "No fucking way?! He’s Pretty College Gege?? The one you were chasing after since high school?"

"Yeah."

"And you still have a crush on him?" Ji Li sat down by the counter, appearing too shocked to stand.

"I guess so." Yibo pressed his lips together, thinking. “I thought my feelings had disappeared over time. I mean, I’ve been dating, haven’t I?”

"I’m sorry," Ji Li raised a hand, "Is that what you call hanging out with someone for two weeks before breaking off all contact with them?" he asked dryly.

"I wasn’t going to waste time in a relationship that I didn’t feel was right." Yibo explained, taking a seat beside Ji Li.

Ji Li sighed like he'd heard it many times before. “Oh boo. Was it because they weren’t sweet and mature and happened to be drop dead gorgeous with a beauty mark on their chin?”

After a moment of silence, Ji Li gasped, pointing to Yibo. “Oh my god, it is! That’s why you broke up so fast with them!”

“Stop overreacting.” Yibo punched him on the shoulder, ignoring the yelp and offended glare Ji Li sent him as he rubbed the area. “I broke up with them because we just didn’t click.”

"Yeah, even when the hottest girl in college wanted you, you just spent three days with her before dropping her ass." Ji Li shook his head like he couldn’t understand his blockhead of a roommate.

Yibo snorted. “All she wanted was sex.”

Ji Li looked at him as if he wanted to wring his neck himself. But he turned away, breathed deeply, and magnanimously offered, "Fine. Since Xiao Zhan is so important to you, I'll back off.”

Looking relieved, Yibo nodded. “Thank you.”

“No kidding. Maybe next time don’t spit your soda at me. Jesus.” Ji Li clicked his tongue, muttering how expensive that shirt had been.

“Sorry.” Yibo said. After a moment, he asked, "So do you think I should confess to Xiao Zhan now?”

“Oh yeah, take the initiative, Yibo. That’s always— wait, confess?!” Ji Li sprang to his feet and blocked Yibo from the door. He looked at him in disbelief, “Confess?! Are you stupid? Do you want to get rejected right away?”

“What? No.”

“Then don’t just throw something like that at him." Ji Li rubbed his forehead like he was about to get a headache. "You gotta soften him up a little. Court him. Take him out somewhere.”

“But you were gonna ask him on a date.” Yibo said accusingly.

“Yeah, because we're strangers and we can do that. You, on the other hand, have been following him since his college years. It’d be awkward with you.”

“What’s so awkward? I'm an adult now.” Yibo even pointedly gestured to their height difference and Ji Li scoffed.

"Yeah, whatever. It's just that he… may not see it that way. He hasn’t seen you for years, Yibo. You gotta prove you’re not that fifteen, sixteen year old anymore.”

Getting the logic, Yibo slowly nodded his head, “Right. It's probably for the best that I didn't get to offer him a place to stay at our apartment then.”

Ji Li squinted at his roommate, "Wait, you were gonna offer Xiao Zhan to stay here?"

"Yeah but Yu Bin beat me to it." Yibo casually said, throwing his finished ramen to the trash.

Ji Li looked at his back incredulously, before exploding, "Are you forgetting the fact that I _live_ here!? What, were you just gonna throw me out without telling me?"

Yibo tried to act innocent, "I… didn't forget you. I just thought… you could move to Yu Bin's place?"

"Wow. Our nine years worth of friendship lost to an eight year crush."

Yibo raised his brows.

"Yeah, you're right." Ji Li replied in a resigned manner, "I can't beat super hot gege."

"For what it's worth," Yibo said leaning on the counter, "You've got a whole year more than him."

Ji Li did look appeased. He chuckled, "Yeah… fine okay. Since we're such good friends, I'll tell you some of Ji-laoshi's secret tips on how to get a date.”

“But I've dated before—”

“And I’m telling you they don’t count! Now, first things first. Don't tell him you love him on the first date or else he'll call you creepy and pour wine over your pants."

"True story?" Yibo cut in.

Ji Li ignored him. "Second…"

* * *

**A couple of streets away,** Xiao Zhan was packing the rest of his things from his old apartment with Xuan Lu and Yu Bin’s help.

“Thanks, guys. I really appreciate this.”

Xuan Lu shouted from the bedroom. “Zhanzhan, it’s fine. Stop thanking us every ten minutes.”

Xiao Zhan chuckled, adding books into his box, “I just feel like I need to do something for you guys.”

Yu Bin began, “Well, if you insist, there’s this game I’ve been—”

“You don’t have to do anything for us, Zhanzhan.” Xuan Lu said, walking by with a full box, “We know you’d do the same for us.”

Clearing his throat, Yu Bin nodded. “Exactly what she said.”

Xiao Zhan couldn't help but say, “You guys are great. The best friends I could ever have.”

“Now, you’ll have more with the rest of us. Don’t worry, none of them bite.” Xuan Lu comforted.

“Except Jiyang.” Yu Bin said with a meaningful look at Xuan Lu. Xiao Zhan was scared to ask.

As they went back to their separate tasks, Xiao Zhan suddenly recalled someone. “Oh, that hot guy with the blue highlights, what’s his name again? He was really quiet, but I noticed him staring at me a lot.” His grin then turned contemplative, “Unless he was just staring at me for the dress...”

Yu Bin and Xuan Lu exchanged glances. “Zhanzhan, don’t you remember? That’s Yibo.”

“Ah right, Yibo. Is he into guys? Do you think I could be his type?” Xiao Zhan leaned over a stack of boxes, thinking out loud, “I know I can be a little dorky but—”

“No, I mean, you’ve met Yibo before." Xuan Lu interjected, "Remember, in college?”

“Yeah, that guy who followed you around like a puppy and wouldn’t leave your side until he had to get back home.” Yu Bin added, taking a cracker out of his pocket to eat.

Xiao Zhan’s eyes widened, “Wait, _that_ Yibo?! Wang Yibo?? You’re kidding, right?”

“No, he’s a pet we named George and we occasionally give him walks outside.”

Xuan Lu backhandedly slapped Yu Bin on the stomach as the guy sniggered at his own joke.

Xiao Zhan was still struck at this revelation. “Wow, I didn’t even recognize him. He’s gotten so big already.” At the next second, his face changed. “Oh my god, that’s Yibo and I called him _hot??_ Now I feel like one of those cougars.”

Xuan Lu rolled her eyes. “Zhanzhan, he’s 23.”

“And I’m 29.”

“Yibo _is_ very young.” Yu Bin conceded. He let out another ‘oomph’ as Xuan Lu hit him again.

"Yibo’s a professional dance instructor now at a studio nearby. He teaches choreographies for high level dancers like him.” She said, taping the box in front of her.

“Woah, really?! I didn’t expect he’d get into that.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, I thought he enjoyed painting and drawing too. He used to always attend our art club after his classes, saying he was there to wait for his brother.” Xiao Zhan giggled, recalling how cute Yibo looked back then whenever he'd ask for Xiao Zhan’s help. "Can you imagine a high school kid attending an art club in college? I don’t think that kid ever missed one. He was very dedicated.” Xiao Zhan said in an admiring tone as he closed his box and taped it.

“I wonder why.” Yu Bin loudly said with a tinge of sarcasm, moving to haul the finished boxes downstairs.

“Did you ever see Yibo leave with his brother after those art sessions?” Xuan Lu questioned, taking smaller boxes with her.

“Now that you mention it…” Xiao Zhan murmured, trying to remember if he did.

Xuan Lu hummed, “Maybe he liked going there for another reason, Zhanzhan.”

“What other reason could there be?”

Sighing, Xuan Lu patted Xiao Zhan on the shoulder. “If Yibo ever asks you to hang out with him, I hope you don’t reject him. It’d be nice to get to know the man Yibo has grown up to be.”

Xiao Zhan blinked after her in confusion as he followed her down.

It was a little before six in the evening when they finished bringing over Xiao Zhan’s things back to Yu Bin’s apartment, all the heavier lifting done by easy transportation apps like Lalamove. Apparently, Yu Bin and Xuan Lu's other friends also lived in the same building, just on different floors, and they all had keys to each other’s places to hang out. Well except for Wang Zhuocheng who'd dropped all his keys in a drain.

Xiao Zhan had just settled down on Yu Bin’s couch, worn out after all that packing and unpacking, when he heard a knock on the door.

“Coming!” Xiao Zhan said, hurrying to get it. To his surprise, it was Yibo.

“Hey. Did I disturb you?”

“No, no. I was actually just taking a bit of a rest. Why don’t you come in?” Xiao Zhan hadn't expected to see Yibo again after finding out who he really was. Now he didn't know what to say to him.

Seated on the couch together, the two passed the seconds in momentary silence, a bit lost in their own thoughts. Then—

“Yibo.”

“Zhan-ge.”

Xiao Zhan chuckled, “Oh, sorry, you go first.”

“No, you.” Yibo smiled, lips raised crookedly.

“Ah, uhm okay. Look, Yibo. I’m sorry that I didn’t recognize you before, in the cafe.”

“It’s fine. It’s been so long since we've last seen each other.” Yibo shrugged, meeting Xiao Zhan’s eyes. “I get it.”

“No, I feel bad. I should have realized it was you. You were with me in that club for three years.”

Yibo chuckled, sweeping his fringe back, “Well, if you want to make it up to me, I have an idea. It’s why I came here actually.”

“Yeah? Shoot.” Xiao Zhan folded a leg under himself as he sat.

“Would you like to come to my dance showcase? I’ll be having a solo and team stage with my students, and all the other guys will be coming as well. Uhm—”

“I’d love to go!”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, I want to see how well Yibo can dance.” Xiao Zhan did a little wiggle with his shoulders that made Yibo grin widely.

“We can even have dinner together after.” Yibo added.

“Oh that’d be great! Can we eat in a hotpot?”

Yibo’s smile seemed to grow soft as he looked at Xiao Zhan. “Whatever Zhan-ge likes.”

Xiao Zhan laughed like he'd been tickled, looking delighted to hear that.

“Hey, did somebody say hotpot?” Yu Bin suddenly popped his head out from his room, looking at the two eagerly.

Yibo’s smile dropped.

“Hotpot?” came a voice from Yu Bin’s phone that was clutched in his hand. That sounded like Li Bowen.

“Yeah, Yibo’s taking us to a hotpot after his showcase.” Yu Bin told the guy in the other line, and there was cheering from the background courtesy of Song Jiyang.

“Oh really?! I’ve been craving for hotpot,” Xuan Lu said, having just entered the apartment. Following her were Wang Zhuocheng and Ji Li.

“We have to order the beef this time!”

“No chilli sauce please.”

“Coward!” Xiao Zhan shouted at whoever despised the spicy.

Thinking of his date that turned into a hang out with friends, Yibo buried his face in his hands and groaned.

* * *

**A few days later in Dance China Studio,** the showcase had just ended and everyone was still hyped after watching Yibo and his students’ performances. The gang were currently hanging outside the building, waiting for Yibo to finish changing before they left for hotpot.

As everyone was discussing the showcase or the hotpot, Xiao Zhan was shaking Xuan Lu's arm and going ballistic. “Lulu, since when did Yibo get so hot?!”

“He’s always been cute, Zhanzhan.” She smothered a laugh at the look of incredulity on his face.

“And he’s got abs?! Fucking six pack abs?!” Xiao Zhan was gathering his hair up, making it stick up like a bird's nest. “And did you see the way he thrust his hips?”

“Ugh, don’t remind me.” Yu Bin shuddered. “Why did he keep doing it in our direction?”

“It wasn’t meant for you.” Ji Li muttered under his breath, scrolling through his phone.

“Then who? Jiyang?” Yu Bin thrust his hand to the male across him, “He looked just as unimpressed.”

“Oh it was hot, but he’s not my type.” Song Jiyang replied as he shrugged. Li Bowen nodded beside him.

Finally getting an inkling of something, Xuan Lu turned to Xiao Zhan, “Zhanzhan, did Yibo invite you to this showcase?”

“Yeah, and I feel very conflicted now.” Xiao Zhan murmured, thoughts full of what transpired on stage. “Is Yibo seeing someone…?”

Ji Li hurriedly answered, “Nope. No, he’s single. _Very_ single.”

Wang Zhuocheng looked at Ji Li weirdly, “Geez, do you have to lay it on thick? Yibo’s just not the type to sleep around.”

Ji Li leaned in and whispered pleadingly, “Shut up before you ruin it."

"So did Yibo say that he'd invite all of us to this dinner?" Xuan Lu continued with her questioning.

"Oh, I heard him invite Xiao Zhan so I assumed it was for all of us." Yu Bin answered casually.

Xuan Lu and Ji Li both sent him similar blank stares.

Before they could say anything, Yibo jogged over to them.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Yibo said, panting a bit. He glanced at Xiao Zhan who smiled, a touch of amazement still lingering on his face.

"You were great, Yibo. The best in there." Xiao Zhan genuinely complimented.

"Thanks… I am their instructor." Yibo jokingly said. Xiao Zhan laughed at his response.

"So humble, Wang-laoshi."

"I try, Xiao-laoshi."

Noticing the air between the two, Xuan Lu cleared her throat.

"Yibo, you were amazing tonight! I'm so proud!" She went over to give him a hug, "But I can't go for the hotpot, I'm sorry."

Yibo looked surprised, "Oh why?"

"Uhm… I have to take Yu Bin home. He's sick."

"What?!" Yu Bin looked at her in disbelief, "No I'm—aaggh ooow!" He suddenly curled in on himself, lost in pain after Xuan Lu stepped on his foot.

"See? He needs my attention." Xuan Lu said, acting like she was apologetic about it.

Yibo didn't look suspicious and merely said, "Yeah, it looks serious. Hope he gets better."

Meanwhile, Xiao Zhan was worried for his friend, "Let me help you, Lulu."

"No, no. It's okay, Zhanzhan. You enjoy the hotpot with Yibo." She laughed in the fakest way she ever made. "Don't you dare leave, okay?"

"O-Okay." Xiao Zhan replied, bewildered.

She then dragged the "sick" Yu Bin back to her car.

"I have to go too." Ji Li suddenly announced. He told Yibo, "Man, you slayed the stage as always, but my parents want to have a family call tonight. I can't miss it."

"Since when do you do family calls? I don't remember seeing you do that." Yibo asked with raised brows.

"Because I always do it after you're asleep so that I won't disturb you with our call."

"I see… "

Ji Li then clamped Wang Zhuocheng on the shoulder, "He's coming with me too. Yeah, his parents will be on the call."

"What?! But I told my parents I'd be out today?" Wang Zhuocheng exclaimed.

Li Bowen stared at him, "You tell your parents where you go even though you don't live with them anymore?"

"Yeah, don't you?" Wang Zhuocheng asked.

Everyone immediately murmured lies of "Mmm," "Yeah," "Maybe."

"Okay, so we'll be going now." Ji Li said, pushing Wang Zhuocheng's back.

Xiao Zhan scratched his head and scanned the remaining people. "So it looks like it's just the four of—"

"Oh sorry, can't." Song Jiyang piped up, sighing. "Got a text from Lulu saying that Yu Bin fainted and she needs our help."

"What?!” Xiao Zhan looked stricken. “Maybe I should—"

"No, no, it's fine. We can go. Besides, who would eat the hotpot with Yibo if you leave?"

Xiao Zhan blinked and turned back to Yibo. "Oh, you're right. I-I'll stay then."

"Perfect." Song Jiyang grinned. He and Li Bowen immediately walked ahead, leaving behind Xiao Zhan and Yibo standing outside of the studio.

There was an awkward moment before Yibo hesitantly asked, "So, shall we still go for that hotpot?"

With his stomach grumbling, Xiao Zhan nodded, "Mm!"

* * *

**In the restaurant,** Xiao Zhan got a little buzzed after a few sips of beer.

"Zhan-ge, your cheeks are a little red. I didn't know you were such a lightweight." Yibo was saying, snickering at the glassy glare Xiao Zhan was giving him.

"I'm not a lightweight."

"Yeah, you are."

"Then finish my can of beer and see if _you_ don't get a little tipsy."

Xiao Zhan pushed his can to him with a huff. He watched with an adorably angry look as Yibo gulped down the entire beer.

He tipped it upside down, showing that he'd finished it all. With a wide smirk, Yibo said, "Not tipsy. I win."

"It's not a competition." Xiao Zhan snorted and ate another strip of beef from the hotpot. As he was chewing, he looked at Yibo searchingly.

"What, ge?"

"How’d you get so big? I still can't believe you were that lanky kid in art club all those years ago."

Yibo simply answered, "That's because it has been years, ge. I'm older and more mature now. I'm doing what I want."

"And I'm happy you are." Xiao Zhan sniffed, probably from the spicy meal. His face was hot and slightly sweaty already. "How come you went to an art club rather than a dance one then?"

"Uh painting was… interesting too." Yibo hedged, fidgeting with his chopsticks. “I wanted to get better at it.”

Xiao Zhan snorted. “Well I hope you upgraded from just splashing three colors on a canvas and calling it abstract.”

“Oh definitely. I can draw stick figures now.”

Xiao Zhan almost choked on his beer, wheezing as he laughed. After it died down, he stared at his meal with a subconscious pout. The moody drunk in him was emerging. "You’ve grown up so fast."

Yibo's eyes were fond as he stared at Xiao Zhan, "I can even show you other areas of my body where it's grown really well to convince you."

"Oh gods, no, no. I'm very much convinced." Xiao Zhan sniggered, looking away with an even redder face.

Yibo didn't tease him anymore, and the two went back to eating for a bit. Eventually, Xiao Zhan got a little more drunk with the beer and shared, "I once dated this guy. He was so strict. Not as funny as you are."

"You think I'm funny?" Yibo grinned. He was finished with his meal and just stared at Xiao Zhan’s smiley, tipsy face.

"And sweet." He added, "You always compliment me. My ex wasn't as generous."

"I only say the truth," Yibo shrugged, though he looked smug about it. "And that guy wasn’t worth your time.”

Xiao Zhan nodded, “Definitely.” He drank from his glass, not realizing that Yibo had switched it to water ten minutes ago.

"Zhan-ge, would you go on another date with me?" Yibo abruptly asked, looking earnest.

Xiao Zhan blinked. "This was a date?"

Yibo nodded.

"Oh." Xiao Zhan touched his own cheeks. They felt as warm as his whole body. "You don't find it weird?"

Yibo scrunched his brow, "Which part?"

"That I'm…" Then he stage-whispered, "So old?"

Whatever response Xiao Zhan expected, it wasn't Yibo breaking out into a smile, leaning in and cupping his face with those big hands of his.

"You don't look old nor do you act too old, Zhan-ge. You're perfect to me."

The way Yibo was looking at him at that moment had Xiao Zhan finding it difficult to breathe. He slowly blinked, feeling the air charged between them. The sounds of the other customers seemed to fade into static noise as Xiao Zhan became hyper aware of Yibo pressed against his side, of Yibo’s hands still on his face, of Yibo slowly leaning in closer and closer and—

Xiao Zhan couldn’t focus on anything else the moment their lips touched. It tasted like sesame sauce with garlic and a hint of chili. But there was also that underlying addicting taste that was just Yibo’s and Xiao Zhan opened his mouth for more.

Yibo’s lips were so soft and full, Xiao Zhan thought he'd died and gone to heaven. The way Yibo kissed was like he was holding onto something precious, and Xiao Zhan couldn't help but swoon, body helplessly leaning against Yibo.

He didn't think Yibo knew how to flick his tongue like that or coax tiny noises out of Xiao Zhan. It made him want to be kissed like this forever. But Yibo gradually backed away, taking those talented lips with him.

Xiao Zhan didn’t want that. He tugged on Yibo’s shirt, pulling him closer. He was almost sitting on Yibo’s lap. “Kiss me again.”

Yibo licked his lips and resisted the urge to do just that in a public setting. “Ge, do you… want me?”

Blinking, Xiao Zhan caressed the side of Yibo’s face and smiled, “You’re so handsome, who wouldn’t want you, Yibo?”

Yibo flushed, but the corners of his mouth twitched upward, “I think Zhan-ge’s even more handsome.”

“No, I’m not.”

“Yes, you are.”

“Kiss me and I’ll believe it.”

Yibo made a sound, before he proceeded to press a kiss on Xiao Zhan’s forehead.

"Not here."

"Where?" Xiao Zhan urgently asked, feeling his blood boiling with heat at the lidded look Yibo was giving him.

"Just follow me."

* * *

**At half past midnight** , they stumbled into Yibo’s apartment, both a little tipsy and giddy over what was about to transpire. Yibo texted Ji Li beforehand if he was home still doing his phone call. Ji Li had immediately replied that he was having it at Wang Zhuocheng’s place so Yibo could do _whatever_ he wanted in their apartment, so long as it wasn’t in Ji Li’s room.

“Come on, come on.” Xiao Zhan murmured, breathing fast as he pulled on Yibo’s shirt. “Off with this. I wanna see you naked.”

“You’ve seen my abs once and suddenly you can’t get enough?” Yibo asked with a smirk.

Xiao Zhan grinned wickedly and whispered, “I’ve been thinking about licking it all night.” When Yibo paused to stare at him speechlessly, Xiao Zhan undid the rest of his shirt and let it drop to the floor. Then Yibo moved, pushing Xiao Zhan against the wall and kissed him hard enough to bruise. Xiao Zhan went pliant, arms winding around Yibo’s shoulders as their mouths locked and broke away multiple times.

Yibo had to hold onto Xiao Zhan’s hips as he began directing them to his bedroom. Having not bothered to turn on the lights, they tripped and staggered around the furniture in the room. Xiao Zhan laughed as he tumbled onto the couch, his hold on Yibo making the man fall on top of him too.

Then they just stayed like that, making out on the couch. Yibo felt like he was in one of his dreams with Xiao Zhan beneath him, moaning into his mouth and body hot against his. Who knew eight years of waiting would result in something like this? He wanted to savor it as long as he could.

“Oh shit, not the couch.” Yibo whispered, breaking the kiss with a slick sound. He made the mistake of looking at Xiao Zhan’s pretty red face and kissed him again. After another long moment of licking into Xiao Zhan’s mouth and reducing him into a whining mess, Yibo pulled away and reminded himself, “Ji Li would kill me if we had sex here.”

Xiao Zhan frowned, looking frustrated that they were no longer kissing. “Who’s Ji Li again?”

“The one who got wine poured all over his pants on his first date.”

“What…?”

“Nevermind. Come on, Zhan-ge. I want to fuck you on my bed.”

That seemed to get Xiao Zhan moving on his own.

Finally, they made it to his room, and Yibo tossed a giggling Xiao Zhan to his bed. He watched as the older immediately tried to wiggle out of his pants, almost falling off the bed in the process.

Laughing, Yibo helped him get the rest off, then settled between those long legs to kiss him again. He couldn’t seem to stop kissing those plush lips red, licking Xiao Zhan’s beauty mark beneath it and then sucking his bottom lip into his mouth.

When the both of them were naked after another long makeout session, Yibo searched for condoms and lube in his drawer. Only to realize he had none.

_Fuck._

“Zhan-ge, I’m sorry. I forgot to buy new condoms and lube.” Yibo said, running a hand irritatedly through his hair. Xiao Zhan was propped up on the pillows, looking godly, and beautiful, and perfectly fuckable— Why of all times was he not ready for sex?!

“Let me… let me just run to the nearest convenience store and—”

“Wait, Yibo.” Xiao Zhan snatched Yibo’s wrist and asked with a tilt his head, “Do you really need the condoms?”

Yibo stared at him.

“I mean,” Xiao Zhan’s cheeks were still red either from arousal, the alcohol or both. Licking his swollen lips, Xiao Zhan lounged back on the pillows and slightly smirked at Yibo. “I haven’t been with a guy in a while and my last test was clean.”

Yibo sat his naked ass back down on the bed, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. His cock throbbed where it was still standing proudly between his legs, as if telling him to fuck this beauty spread on his bed right this second.

“Haven’t done it in awhile either,” Yibo said in a daze. He shook his head. “Let me just... find lube in Ji Li’s room then.”

Xiao Zhan scrunched his nose, “You’re gonna use lube from your roommate.”

Yibo raised a brow, “It’s either that or we don’t fuck at all.”

“No, no. Any lube is good.” Xiao Zhan showed him two thumbs up, and Yibo grinned as he hurriedly left the room.

It didn’t take long for Yibo to rummage through Ji Li’s things. He always kept the bottle in his bathroom which… Yibo didn’t want to guess why.

When he returned to the room, Yibo almost tripped on air as Xiao Zhan had flipped himself onto his stomach, his round ass presented to Yibo.

“Oh good, you found it so fast!”

“Yeah, now hurry.” Yibo threw the lube at him then sat on the bed, watching him patiently.

Xiao Zhan frowned down at the bottle. “Aren’t you going to prepare me?”

“Uhm...” Yibo tried not to make it too obvious that he was eager to watch Xiao Zhan finger himself like how he’d imagined it countless times in his fantasies.

Rolling his eyes, Xiao Zhan took the lube. “Fine, since you’re still a virgin at this, I guess I have to—”

“Uh, wait what?” Yibo cut him off, his brows raised. “Who said anything about being a virgin?”

“Oh, I thought that’s what you were insinuating—”

“No, no.” Yibo took the bottle from Xiao Zhan and quickly poured some in his fingers, “I can handle it. I’ve fingered people before.”

“Really?” Xiao Zhan was grinning as he folded his arms under his head, watching Yibo get behind him. “I was starting to doubt it. It would be such a waste with those big hands of yours.”

“I’ll show you big.” Yibo mumbled, staring intensely at the two mounds in front of him.

In the next second, Xiao Zhan gasped as Yibo spread one of his cheeks aside and pressed a lubed finger against his hole. He groaned as it slowly slid inside him, stretching his rim and opening him up.

Yibo was in one of his “concentrated modes” now. His friends described it as his extremely focused state when he would block out any and all distractions while he was learning something like how he started getting into motorcycling and skateboarding. Even though his cock was drooling precum down his shaft already, Yibo didn’t mind it and fingered Xiao Zhan as thoroughly as possible.

When he got three sliding in and out of Xiao Zhan’s ass, Yibo could see the man already squirming, his fingers curling in the sheets. He was whining, begging Yibo against the pillow to, “Fuck, fuck. Yibo, _please_. I’m ready, just get in me already!”

“Okay. I’m coming, ge.”

Xiao Zhan huffed, sweat dripping down his hairline, “Not too soon, I hope.”

Yibo’s smile turned roguish as he replied, “You’ll know when I do.”

And then he was lubing up and pressing the crown of his cock into Xiao Zhan, pushing inside him. Yibo had to pause when he was just halfway in him because holy shit, holy _shit_ , this was the best feeling in the world. Xiao Zhan was incredibly tight, and Yibo could feel all the heat and muscles wrapped snugly around his cock. He had to remind himself that his “I’m coming” earlier wasn't literal.

“Fuck, you _are_ big.” Xiao Zhan gasped, back arching. He was looking over his shoulder to watch as Yibo spread him wider on his dick, his thick shaft filling Xiao Zhan up with every slow rock of his hips. But Xiao Zhan didn’t need him to do that.

So he pushed his hips backwards just as Yibo thrust another inch in, and they both groaned out loud at the delicious collision. Yibo’s hips were now flushed against Xiao Zhan’s ass, his cock buried as deep as it could go.

Running a hand up and down Xiao Zhan’s sides, Yibo pressed his chest to Xiao Zhan’s back and gave him a kiss. “You okay, ge? Want me to give you a few seconds to adjust?”

“Yibo, I’m not as much of a virgin as you are.” Xiao Zhan smiled sweetly, pecking Yibo on the mouth. He clenched around his erection and whispered. “Now show me how you move those hips, Wang-laoshi.”

Shuddering, Yibo growled out. “I told you I’m not a virgin, Zhan-ge.” He then drew his hips back and with his dick halfway out, he shoved it all back in one go.

“Oh _fuck_!” Xiao Zhan cried out, the breath practically punched out of him. Then Yibo did it again and again, and began the process of fucking him stupid. The squelching sounds from the lube dripping down Xiao Zhan’s thighs as Yibo slammed back into him were loud and erotic, joining the squeak of Yibo’s cheap bed frames.

Yibo felt like he was high on drugs as Xiao Zhan took his cock so well. Yibo watched as his dick disappeared inside Xiao Zhan’s pink opening, the rim clinging onto him every time Yibo pulled out. This was the first time he’d ever taken anyone without a condom, and Yibo was almost overwhelmed at how hot and tight everything felt.

They were both covered in sweat by the time Yibo turned Xiao Zhan around. He hauled those beautifully long legs up his shoulders and pushed back in, wanting to see Xiao Zhan’s face go slack with pleasure as he wrecked him some more.

“Ah, ah, Yibo!” Xiao Zhan sobbed. He was clutching Yibo’s biceps tight, his body folded and legs spread up and wide for Yibo to keep fucking him across the mattress. Yibo made sure to yank Xiao Zhan’s hips back to him, pounding into him faster as if he might dislocate his pelvis if he went too hard.

But there was no stopping the pressure growing and tightening in his gut. The angle Yibo found made it easier for him to slide his cock against Xiao Zhan’s sweet spot, and the bitten-off moans he made sounded completely sexy in Yibo’s ears.

“Yes, yes! There, Yibo!”

“So good, so fucking good. Zhan-ge, you’re—”

 _Creak_.

The both of them suddenly froze as the bed they’d been fucking on trembled. Then in the next instance, it collapsed from its sad, broken bed frames, the two of them jumping a little at the motions.

“Did the bed just…?” Xiao Zhan hesitantly asked, wide-eyed.

Yibo blinked and looked around, suddenly reminded why he never fucked any of his dates here. He shrugged. “Still wanna fuck?”

“Oh yeah.” Xiao Zhan tightened his legs around Yibo’s waist, their bodies still connected together. He gave Yibo a grumpy look. “We’re not getting blue-balled by a bed.”

“Can’t have that.”

The two immediately continued what they’d been doing, heedless of the state the poor bed was now in.

.

.

.

.

.

Waking up with the sun on your face was never the best feeling. Xiao Zhan yawned and turned around to escape it, but something heavy on his waist obstructed him. Xiao Zhan blearily opened his eyes and squinted at it. It was a toned arm.

Huh.

Shutting his eyes again, Xiao Zhan was about to fall asleep when he suddenly jolted up from the bed. He winced as the movement caused pain in his rear, which he now realized was kind of sore and wet, as if he’d been…

Xiao Zhan slowly turned his head and found Yibo’s face smushed in the pillows beside him, still sound asleep and looking naked under the sheets. Xiao Zhan didn’t have to check his own undressed state.

For a moment, he just sat there in disbelief, until finally, his memories of last night started coming back to him.

Oh. Right. He got drunk and had sex with Yibo until his bed broke.

“Oh my god.” Xiao Zhan scrubbed a hand over his face, grimacing a little when he realized Yibo hadn’t used a condom. He vaguely recalled telling Yibo not to use one.

Well, if memory served him right, he and Yibo had spent a very enjoyable night together. Xiao Zhan grew red in the face as he remembered the look on Yibo’s face when he finally got to put his dick in him. It had been really cute. Though that had quickly changed when Xiao Zhan gave him permission to move faster.

He wanted to forget how loud and horny he was during the sex though. Xiao Zhan felt as if even the neighbors on the top floor must have heard him moan and whine like a bitch in heat. Good thing Ji Li wasn't home. Gods, why was Yibo so well endowed and good at moving his hips?? It wasn’t fair that he was made to fuck people through the mattress.

Okay, maybe Xiao Zhan was still a little hungover. He should probably get out of here.

But… Did he want to? Xiao Zhan didn’t want to make things awkward once Yibo woke up. Would he be okay to see Xiao Zhan still next to him in bed? Was this a one night stand? Xiao Zhan wasn’t sure.

But for now, he burrowed underneath the covers, savoring the warmth a bit longer. Yibo _had_ fucked him till his legs were out of commission, after all.

He then noticed a small frame that had fallen from Yibo’s bedside table. Reaching over to take it, Xiao Zhan flipped it around and found a picture of young Yibo and someone else. The frame had the words BROTHERS on it so Xiao Zhan assumed that the other was Yibo’s sibling that he never caught a glimpse of in college. But, hold on, why did he look so familiar?

Xiao Zhan studied the tall man beside Yibo closer. He suddenly chuckled, talking to himself, “He kinda looks like Liu Haikuan.”

Just as he made that observation, Xiao Zhan blanched and looked at the picture once more.

No.

No way.

_Yibo’s brother is Liu Haikuan?? My ex-boyfriend?!?!_

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! i'd love to hear your thoughts! 💕
> 
> i'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/emma_scweams)~


End file.
